


Am I A kitten?

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Hurt Sheriff, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, True Alpha Scott McCall, Were-Creatures, Werepanthers, werepanther Sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: He hasn't been bit or scratched but something made him change into a werepanther





	Am I A kitten?

Noah woke with what he thought was a hangover from hell, his mouth tastes like copper felt like sandpaper while the rest of his body felt like he had been ripped apart and slammed back together. Opening eyes were a chore in itself his eyes lids were heavy as he felt them flutter open then shut groaning he forced his eyes open that if it was a cartoon the sound effects would be ‘PING’. 

He was in his living room on the floor his face pressed into the wooden floor and for a short time his home front room looked like it was spinning before his eyes before it all settled on its side. That is when he notices that his home looked like a bomb has gone off. His first thought is that he has been rob that someone has broken into his home whacked him in the back of his head and ransack his house “Stiles!” He gasped, as he pushed himself up off the floor his body screaming at him to just lie still as he wobbled and staggered though his living room over the broken glass from picture frames and splinters of woods from his coffee table and furniture.

He moved to the foot of the stairs and see that the banister was broken and claw marks were down the walk. “Fuck” He growled “STILES!” He yelled out, as he ran up the stairs seeing bloody hand print on the walls, he stops at the bathroom and looks in and sees blood in the sink and smeared on the taps and the basin. Towels lay on the floor stained with more blood “STILES!” He was panicking now wondering what has happen to his son as he rushes to the teen’s bed room. There was claw marks on the door “Oh god Stiles are you in there!” He shouted, as he tried to open the door but found it locked “Stiles!” He banged on the door as he heard voices on the other side as something was pushed away scraping the floor. 

The lock clicked and the door open Noah held his brother as he saw the dark hair mope of Scott standing in the door way with a startled look on his face “S…Scott? Where is Stiles?” He asked, the wolf moved to the side and Noah could see his son sat on the bed wearing jeans and shirt looking like he had come off second best with Peter. “W…What happen?” He asked “Were we rob?” He asked,  
“No.” Stiles said as he stood up with a wince as he limped over to his dad. Scott was by his side in seconds and helped him to stand up. “You don’t remember what happen?” He asked, his voice was a little raw and that worried Noah.  
“No?”  
“Sheriff you turned into panther and attacked Stiles.” Noah become still he’s eyes still on Stiles who was nodded at him.  
“What?”  
“It’s true dad, I woke up in the night hearing strange noises in the house. I-I didn’t think you were home so I texted Scott and you before picking up my bat and going down stairs, the front door was wide open and you were in the living room kneeling on the floor and hunched over. I touched your-your shoulder and that is when I saw your face.” Noah felt like passing out “Y…You attacked me.” He whispered as he looked at the ground it hurt him to say that, more than the wounds he thinks.  
“B…But I haven’t been bit or scratched!” Noah yelled, he started to breathe a little too fast and started to buckle to the ground. 

Stiles pulled away from Scott and fell to the ground and knelt by his side “Y…You stopped after you bite me, when you realised I am your pup.” He tells him “Wait is it kitten? Scott am I kitten?” He asked. The wolf blinked at him for a moment and shrugged at him not sure how to answer.  
“Come one we should take you to see Deaton.” Scott said “Both of you.” Stiles nodded, as he pushed himself up using the door frame while Scott helped the sheriff to his feet as he wobbled.  
“Stiles.” Noah whispered his son’s name and pulled him close holding him to him “I’m so sorry.” He sobbed into the teen’s shoulder as he kept saying he was sorry over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am unsure if this should be a Scott/Stiles fic


End file.
